


Kitten

by KillJoy_Juniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: This is a small, prompted short. The prompt was given by @twodecumdump on Twitter.It's short, quick, relatively unedited. I hope you enjoy~





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE PROMPT::
> 
> Prompt: uri fears kenny has gotten a little bored with their sex life, even though kenny SWEARS the sex he has with uri is solely what keeps him young.
> 
> so, one day, uri doesn't mean to pry, but he sees an open tab on kenny's laptop and it's a prob video of [your choice of content] and it's something they'd never done before, and it's a bit intimidating to uri, but figured this must be what kenny wants, but won't say.
> 
> PLOT TWIST: kenny only watched it cos someone told him about it and he found it ridiculous. he sent it to mike to laugh about it at work with him.
> 
> SECOND PLOT TWIST: uri does it for kenny and he is taken A B A C K cos it's what he JUST made fun of. but he finds it so incredibly hot on uri and he can't help himself

So Uri is laying on the couch watching TV. Kenny is on the computer next to him, his legs are in Kenny's like a laptop stand. They're comfy. Kenny decides he needs to go to the bathroom. And Uri is having his worries as described because he's an anxiety-ridden man like the rest of us.

And he sees the tab, clicks on it, watches part of the video with the sound off. And his heart drops, because it's weird, even for his standards - and Uri is a bit of a kinky man - so he's automatically deeper in his anxiety and he starts to get nervous.

Now, when he gets anxious and has attacks he goes into a subspace, but it's different than his regular one because he doesn't want to be touched much. Likes to follow around the house, touch things for stimulation. He will use his sub voice and wants things done for him, but he is normally too anxious to ask.

He hears Kenny start to come back so he abandons the computer back to it's spot and lays back on the couch. But he tucks his legs close to his stomach instead of giving them back.

“Uri? You okay, baby?” There’s concern is Kenny’s voice.

“Yeah. I’m good. Computer was hot.” He kept his eyes on the TV, but he wasn’t really watching it.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Kenny reaches out and rubs over his leg and it takes all he has not to pull away.

So, a few days go by and Kenny keeps asking him if he's okay, and it’s always "yes daddy, I promise". He can tell doesn't sooth Kenny as much as he wants it to because he's been in subspace a lot over the past few days, almost constantly, and he doesn't normally do that. But Kenny doesn't pry, gives Uri the sub attention that he acts like he wants. He does everything right.

But Uri, bless his heart, even though he isn't necessarily into this, decides that if Kenny wants it, he's going to give it to him. So. Uri goes to the store, multiple stores, and gets everything he needs. And gets himself ready on his next day off that Kenny works.

Now, Kenny comes home, calls out the normal "hey, baby, daddy's home. Where's my boy?" that he's done over the past few days.

Andthen Uri comes _wobbling_ up the hallway. In a pair of the _tallest_ black heels he could find with a cat tail plug is, cat ears on his head, paw gloves in his hands, fangs in his mouth, and pair of very uncomfortable looking frilly pink panties on.

And Kenny, god rest his soul, laughs. He tries so hard not to, like he turns blue trying to hold his breath. Because Uri's _frail ass ankles_ are shaking in these heels and the ears are slightly lopsided and are those whiskers painted on his face? And the panties have rubbed little red spots on his sensitive skin where the frills are. And he looks so unhappy. But he's so cute. Definitely adorable. And Kenny might be a little hard now, he couldn't lie.

"I - I'm sorry - Uri, baby." And Kenny finally laughs. Like he braces against the table and holds his ribs a bit.

And then Kenny hears it. Uri starts to sob, like choking tears and squeaks.

"I don't...what do you? Why? Laughing? Dad...Ken…”

Kenny stops laughing and rushes over. He pulls Uri into a hug but Uri tries to push him away.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Uri, honey."

But Uri is just in tears. He’s mumbling, incoherent, not making any sense. And he's rubbing at his face and after a minute he starts to whimper. So Kenny pulls him back and sees the smeared black lines, but notices that Uri's face is super red, but not blush red.

"Uri, breathe, baby. Is that – are those eyeliner marks?" Uri nods. "Uri, is that the eyeliner that makes your eyes itchy?"

Kenny knows that it is because Uri only buys waterproof kind now and this definitely isn't waterproof. That's confirmed when Uri nods again and rubs at his face with an annoyed sounds. Then his ankles buckle and he falls against Kenny and he cries harder.

Kenny picks Uri up and carries him to the bedroom. He makes him sit on the end of the bed as he ducks into the bathroom. Kenny comes back with Uri's face wipes and his special face cream. And Uri is still crying, still rubbing at his face.

"Uri, baby, stop. Here." Kenny kneels down in front of Uri. "Calm down, stop."

Kenny has to physically pull Uri's hands away from his face. He tells him to keep his hands to his side until he's told not to. And Uri does because he's still in his space.

Kenny sets off, gently rubbing all of the eyeliner and tears off of Uri's cheeks and nose. Gets the little droplets that have rolled down his jaw and his neck, cleans his arms. Then he puts the cream on Uri's face.

Now, in this time, Uri has just been watching Kenny do everything. His crying has stopped but he's still hiccupping and wheezing and struggling and kind of closing in on himself. And Kenny sees all of the panic.

"Now, why don't you tell me what this is all about? Hm?”

Uri explains everything, as he's been instructed to. The video, his worries, his shopping, everything. And he slips and hiccups, his breath catches and he makes squeaks through the entire muddled explanation.

"Oh sweetheart. Baby." Kenny soothes over his legs. "Baby, Rico sent me that video because the song in the background and the really bad moaning made him laugh. He wanted me to show it to Mike at work because he thought it looked like Nanaba. He thought Mike would find it funny.”

"Wh... what?" And Uris lip trembles. "You weren't...you didn't...why where you..."

"He'd literally just sent it to me. I didn't even know what it was, my love." Kenny thumbs over his lip. "Baby, you were right next to me. What would I need porn for?"

Uri is just dumbfounded and immediately starts internally screaming at himself. Kenny can see that, too.

"I totally wasn't into the video. But, damnit, I'll tell you what." He tugs on Uri's hair. "You are making me change my mind quite a lot. These ears are so adorable that I can't find a word for it. And that tail, it's all swingy and I bet I could grab it. The gloves lovely. And the teeth, you can keep them on but I doubt I'd want you to try and bite me. They might break and I don't want you to hurt your actual teeth."

Uri is just breathing and looking at him, even blushing a little.

"A few things though. I want that eyeliner to go straight into the trash, period. Secondly, these panties are rubbing your skin raw and I can see it in your face that it hurts, so I'm just going to cut them off of you." Kenny grabs his pocket knife, flips it open, and carefully cuts the frilly mess off until he can pull them away and toss them towards a trashcan. "And lastly, these shoes. Uri. Do you even like these?”

Uri takes a second because he's still trying to process everything. He finally shakes his head no.

They hurt and they're too much.

"Don't ever, ever do something just because you think I want it, baby. You could have hurt yourself in these shoes when I wasn't here. That eyeliner could have gotten in your eyes, somehow. And these panties could have given you sore spots, if they haven't already." Kenny takes his shoes off and starts rubbing at his ankles and his feet.

"I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. If anyone is sorry, it's me. Uri, our sex life is amazing. It's so amazing. But I've been busy with work lately and have had so little time to give you. I've only had time for quickies and I fall asleep right after. _I’m_ sorry, Uri." Kenny finds a few sore spots in Uris feet and ankles and rubs them out. "Let me make it up to you, baby."

Uri doesn't have time to respond before Kenny starts to stand and pushes him back to lay down. Kenny watches for any bad body language but he doesn't see any. And of course he doesn't because even though Uri is still a bit confused and still upset, he's always horny. His subspace, especially, is always ready for sex.

"You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my whole life, Uri. You know that, right?"

He does. Uri knows that. It's his favorite thing to hear. So he nods.

"That's my boy. Such a pretty boy." Uri's cock is suddenly responding. "You like that, Uri? Like being called pretty?"

Uri moans when Kenny grabs his legs and pulls him to the edge of the bed, because, one, he's being manhandled, which he loves, but also because the tail was under his back and got snagged when he was moved across the blankets. His hand immediately reaches for it because it started to get pulled out.

"I got it." Kenny lifts him a bit and tugs the tail until it's hanging over the edge of the bed. "What about 'kitten'? Does that sound okay?"

"K-kitten?" Uri blushes but his cock twitches again.

"Mmhm. What about my pretty kitten?" Uri moans and twitches again. "Oh, now that was a good reaction. My pretty kitten, Uri."

"Daddy..." Uri's eyes roll back and he claws at the sheets below him.

"You feel okay, baby? Can I touch my kitten? Can I make you feel better?" Kenny was always so careful.  
"Pl...please..."

Kenny pulled Uri's legs upward until his ankles rested on either side of Kenny's neck. He kissed the inside of each joint and rubbed down the outside of Uri's legs.

"Let me take care of you, Uri. Can daddy take care of his pretty, most precious kitten?" Uri gasped and nodded quickly. He relaxed into the mattress and Kenny hummed.

"Thank you, my baby."

Kenny pushed his pants off and rubbed his cock against Uri's legs. Then he had an idea. He kicked out of his pants.

"Stay just like this, baby. Let me grab something." Uri cracked one eye just enough to watch Kenny grab the lube from the bedside table. He loved how Kenny's cock bobbed with each step, swung just a little, and he moaned. Kenny turned and caught him staring.

"What is it, kitten? You looking at daddy's cock?"

Kenny put one knee on the bed and leaned in close. "Open that pretty mouth, sweetheart."

Uri did, it was an automatic response. His mouth dropped open and stuck his tongue out with a breathy moans. Kenny chuckled as he stroked himself. He rubbed the crown over the tip of Uri's tongue and lightly smacked the length on the man's cheeks. Uri moaned but Kenny silenced it by slipping into his mouth. Uri arched and scrunched the sheets under the fingertips that stuck out from the tips of the paw gloves.

"Fuck, kitten. Keep your legs up. That's a good boy."

Kenny reached and grabbed Uri's tail, loving how the soft fabric felt against his fingers. He started a slow movement with his hips and gave a gentle pull on the tail. Tugging on the tail really made Kenny realize that this plug was big. Uri moaned and arched through every tug, choked around the cock in his mouth, and tried his best to keep his legs in the air.

"Good job, oh my good kitten. Fuck, Uri. Such a little mouth, kitten, feels so good."

Uri's eyes were tear-filled but completely lust-blown. They locked eyes and Uri did his best to suck as much of Kenny as possible with the angle. Kenny moaned but pulled away after a few more of Uri's swallows.

"Be loud for me, kitten." Kenny got up and took his place back at the end of the bed. "Don't hold back, baby."

Before Uri could respond, Kenny wrapped his fingers around the tail and pulled. Uri gasped loudly and let out a shrill moan. The plug slipped from his body and Kenny tosses it onto the bed.

"Da...dad...daddy!" His entire body trembled and tears trailed down into his hair.

"I got you, sweetheart. I'm right here." Kenny nuzzled into each ankle.

He lined himself up and pushed forward. Uri’s hole gave way with ease, just as he'd expected. Uri keened loudly and arched enough for his back to pop.

"Oh fuck. Uri. Oh my baby. Oh my god." Kenny gripped each of Uri's thighs and held them against his body.

Kenny started a powerful rhythm, one that made his hips bounce off of Uri's ass. And there is absolutely no resistance. He bottoms out and pulls all the way back to the tip just to slam home. Uri is just screaming and moaning and crying. His thighs are all jiggly and his cock is bouncing against his stomach.

"That's it. Look at my kitten. Taking this thick cock so well. Best kitten, better than any other kitten." Kenny bites one of Uri's calves. "I don't know where you got that plug, Uri, but you're so open and you feel so amazing."

"Kenny!" Uri squeezed around him and moaned louder.

"Oh, fuck yes. Fuck, Uri. So tight baby. Fuck." Kenny went harder, faster, because he could hear the begging in Uri’s screams and whimpers. The tears and the sheets crimped between his fingers, it was all pleading and needing more. "Cum for me, Uri. Show daddy how good you can be."

"Ahh! Da-daddy!" Uri let one hand leave the sheets to reach for Kenny.

Kenny abandoned his hold on one thigh to take Uri's hand and tangle their fingers together. Uri cried out when their hands finally connected.

Each thrust made Uri's legs slip from Kenny's shoulders. He growled and pushed each of them back towards Uri's chest, which opened him up even more. He put his hand in between them to wrap his fingers around Uri's cock.

"Fuck! Daddy! Kenny!" Kenny started to a fast pace with his wrist, alternating between that and tugging on the smaller man's sack.

"That's it. Say my name, baby. Cum for me so I can fill you up. Fill up my sweet boy. My kitten." Kenny sped up his hand. Uri's fingers suddenly clamped down on Kenny's, the sheets groaned under the pressure of his other hand, and he moaned loudly as his body locked up.

Uri's voice cut out, cracked, squeaked, and came out as a weak groan as he came. His cheeks were red, hair stuck to his forehead, and his lips were dotted with blood where the fangs cut into the bottom lips he'd pulled into his mouth.

"That's it. Ahh, fuck. Shit, baby. Oh Uri!" Uri got impossibly tight around Kenny's cock and it tipped him right over the edge. He tossed his head back and moaned as he thrusted through his orgasm and continued to pump Uri through his.

Uri whimpered when he started to get overstimulated. Uri trembled beneath him so Kenny leaned forward for bring their lips together, not caring about the cum that smeared between them. They panted into each other's mouths.

"I love you so much, Uri."

"I...I love you too, Kenny." Uri released the blanket and cupped Kenny's neck.

"The gloves are so soft. Is it weird that I'm curious to see how they'd feel on my cock?" Kenny smiled when Uri giggled. Finally, the noise that he'd missed so much over the past few days. "There's that pretty sound. So I'm guessing weird."

"No, no. It's not - it's not weird. I actually tried it and it feels funny but you're less sensitive that me so you might like it." Uri blushed a bit harder.

Kenny chuckled lightly and kissed Uri again.

"Maybe later then, if you're up for it." Uri nodded and their noses rubbed together. "So...are you okay? I'm sorry I laughed earlier. Did I at least make up for that?"

"I'm sorry, too. You know how my anxiety gets. But, yeah, I feel better now. It's still simmering, but, I'm better."

"I can handle simmering. Simmering likes pizza for dinner and romcoms. How does that sound?" He brushed a bit of hair from Uri's face. The man smiled and nodded again.

"That sounds amazing."

"Good." Kenny kissed him again and squeezed his hand. "Are you still feeling spacey? I can make a bubble bath for you, if you want. We can go out and grab some ice cream or I can do your hair."

"I might be a little but just the bath? That sounds so good." Uri sighed happily.

"Consider it done. Do you want bubbles or a bomb in it?"

"Ooh! Bubbles." Uri squeezed Kenny’s hand and tugged the hair on the back of his head.

"Gotcha, beautiful." Kenny went to move but felt a bit of cum start to follow him. "Do you want a plug in so you feel full for a while?"

"No. God, please no. I don't think my ass can take being held open anymore. That one actually hurt a bit getting in. Like, you're not hurting me at all, but nothing else, please."

They laughed together and exchanged another kiss. Kenny reached for Uri's shirt, which had been discarded on the bed earlier. He pulled out slowly and lifted Uri enough to put the shirt under him so the bed didn't get dirty. He tapped Uri's thigh lovingly and stepped into the bathroom.

"So, you like the ears?" Uri called into the bathroom as Kenny started the bath.

"They are, surprisingly cute. They blend in with your hair really well, you wouldn't know they were fake honestly. And I like that they're purple like the tail. Purple looks so good on you." Kenny's voice was incredibly sincere, there was so doubt or joke in his voice.

"I thought you'd like that."

"I do. They're the color of your eyes and you know it's my favorite color now." Kenny chuckled and it made Uri smile.

"Oh no, that _definitely_ isn't why I picked it." Uri teased and giggled again when Kenny popped his head back into the room with an arched eyebrow.

"You want bath salts, you little demon?"

"Yes, please, daddy." Uri blew him a kiss and Kenny caught it with a smile.


End file.
